I Won't Become Her
by Roxy-Lea
Summary: What if Regina had been pregnant with Daniel's child when Cora killed him? What if that child grew up believing her father to be King Leopold? What will happen when Daniela finds out the truth? And what is the important promise Regina is struggling to keep? Pre-curse.
1. The Promise

Chapter 1

An elated, yet exhausted sigh escaped Regina's lips as she gazed down at the tiny bundle she held in her arms. Her baby was not yet sleeping through nights, and this was no exception. A small pink hand reached up from the blankets, wrapping four minuscule fingers around her thumb, squeezing tightly. Regina felt a smile spread across her face as she stared deep into the baby's blue-grey eyes. The familiarity of those eyes almost taking her breath away as a memory flooded through her thoughts.

Daniel. The stable boy. Her true love who was taken from her. Regina wanted to clasp hold of the ring he had given her which hung from a chain around her neck; however the baby had a tight hold of her thumb and would not let go. Regina didn't know if she would ever succeed in removing from her mind the painful image of Daniel lying in her arms on the stable floor. Lifeless as well as heartless, her mother looming over them with that smug look she had mastered so well. If only Snow had kept her promise and not betrayed her then she would be far from the castle by now, with Daniel and their baby, together as a family.

Regina felt tears well in her eyes as a soft gurgle came from the blankets. Blinking quickly to clear her vision she tilted her head down to gaze upon her baby once more. A tear which had escaped her eyes slowly trickled down her cheek before falling softly onto her baby's forehead. The baby's beautiful eyes widened and the tight hold on Regina's thumb was released, the small hand stretching upwards towards her face.

"Hello dear." Regina said, forcing thoughts of Daniel to the back of her mind. She let out a small laugh of her own as she lowered her head, enabling the baby to touch her face, "My sweet little Daniela" Regina whispered as she gently wiped away the fallen tear that had splashed onto her daughter's head.

Comforted by the sound of her mother's voice, the baby nuzzled further into Regina, giggling as her mother lightly tickled her stomach through the purple baby-grow.

Regina felt love swell in her heart as she listened to the adorable laughter of her daughter, feeling tears of happiness prick her eyes as she gently bounced her daughter up and down in her arms.

"I'm going to protect you, sweetheart." Regina whispered, "I promise I won't ever let anyone or anything hurt you."

Her thoughts drifted again, this time to her mother. So far she had managed to keep her far away from Daniela and hoped for it to remain that way. Regina knew that her mother didn't approve of her daughter's father and she couldn't bear to think about what Cora might do to her baby if given half the chance. Her mother managed to control her life, and she was not going to let her control Daniela's as well.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Regina jumped, her heart skipping a beat as she took a small intake of breath. She knew that voice all too well and hesitantly lifted her head towards the now open door of her chamber. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw her mother, dressed in an emerald green night gown, her lips forming a small smirk. Regina let out a shaky breath and forced her voice to sound steady as she spoke.

"Hello, mother" She said as she instinctively held the bundle closer to her chest.

Cora strode into the darkened room without replying, becoming much to close for Regina's liking. "I came to see my granddaughter." She stated as she studied the baby who had long since stopped giggling and was staring up at Cora, an innocent yet confused expression spreading across her tiny features.

"Well mother, you've seen her. Now will you please leave?" Regina asked quietly as she reclined backwards on her bed, trying to put as much distance between them without loosening her grip on her daughter. She would never forgive her mother for killing Daniel.

A chilling chuckle which sent a shiver down Regina's spine escaped Cora's mouth, "I will leave." She began, "After I hold my granddaughter."

Regina froze as Cora reached out and attempted to remove Daniela from her arms, and into her own. She watched with fear etched on her face, as her baby was lifted up into Cora's possessive hold.

"She will make a fine heir for you and King Leopold," Cora stated. The sinister smirk still plastered on her face. "She must never know of her true father."

At this Regina shook her head, reaching out her arms in an attempt to pull her daughter away from Cora, "No, mother!" She said desperately.

"Don't raise your voice at me, Regina." Cora scolded as she took a step backwards, away from the bed, "She will be brought up as King Leopold's daughter and shall be raised to believe as such!"

Regina shook her head frantically, "Her father is Daniel!" She spat, her eyes darkening.

Glaring at her daughter through narrowed eyes, Cora readjusted the baby into an uncomfortable position, causing Daniela to squirm in her arms, her tiny features scrunching up. "You know, Regina... I would hate for something bad to happen to this little one. She's so... fragile."

Regina leapt up from the bed and slowly advanced on her mother, "Give her back." She demanded dangerously, earning a bitter laugh from Cora.

"Have you changed your mind, dear? Will you bring her up correctly?"

Regina felt her breathing quicken as she found herself struggling to stay calm, "Yes, mother." She began, "Please, give her back to me." She almost begged.

Smiling far too sweetly, Cora placed the baby back into Regina's arms, "Of course, darling." She said as Regina eagerly took hold of her daughter, "I know you won't disappoint me."

Regina stood watching as Cora walked out the door, shutting it behind her with a soft click. She regained her position on the queen sized bed, pushing her long ebony waves of hair out of her face with her free hand and waited patiently until her mother's footsteps faded into the distance.

Wiping away a lone tear that had escaped her eye, she once again gazed down at her daughter, rocking her gently in her arms.

"Oh Daniela, I'm so sorry," she whispered, blinking back more tears as she watched her daughter's eyes flutter shut, and heard her breathing even out.

"One day you will know who your father is, but I have to keep you safe. I won't let her hurt you. I won't let her control your life like she does mine." Feeling a wave of exhaustion, Regina let out a yawn. She couldn't bring herself to return her sleeping daughter back into her crib, and after switching off her dim bedside lamp which sat on her night table; she pulled the covers over herself, holding her baby protectively against her chest. Her last thought as sleep overcame her was a silent promise never to become her mother.

**I haven't yet decided if I will continue with this story or not, but we shall see :) Please review! I'd love to know what everyone thought of this, and would be very grateful for any constructive criticism to help me improve. This is my first fan fiction so I hope I've done okay!**


	2. All She Needs Is a Little Push

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I decided to continue with this story :) It's probably going to be a collection of one shots through the years as Daniela grows up, based around the fairytale scenes shown in the show but with Daniela added in. Though if anyone has any ideas of moments they'd like to see including Regina and Daniela then please send them in a review or a PM! (I may also do some Storybrooke chapters eventually.)**

**For the sake of this story, rather than Regina marrying the king a few weeks after Daniel died, it will be a few years so that I can have Daniela a little older in this chapter. :)**

Chapter 2

Today was the day of her wedding, and she was dreading it. In a few short hours she would be married to King Leopold. In a few short hours she would be Queen.

Regina sighed as she readjusted her white wedding dress, and sat down on the sofa-seat in her chamber. It wasn't the most comfortable of dresses, and Regina would have liked to wear something a little less extravagant. But of course her mother had picked out the dress and wouldn't settle for anything less.

Regina let out an angry breath as she fixed her gaze on the covered mirror that Rumplestiltskin had given her. It was her mother's fault that she was being forced to marry the King; all because she wished that she had had the life Regina was being forced into. She was trying to live through her daughter; Regina's opinion didn't matter to her, even though she had told her time and time again that the reason she was forcing her to marry was for her own good. The worst of it was that Regina had to pretend that she was excited to marry the King, that she loved him. She didn't love him though.

There were only two men who Regina had ever truly loved. One of them was her father. And the other...

'_No.'_ She thought to herself, _'I can't think about him now. Not today.'_Regina pushed thoughts of the past to the back of her mind and tried to focus on the present, although it didn't stop her hand making its way to the golden ring hanging on a delicate chain around her neck.

The large cherry wood door opened with a bang and Regina looked up, snapped out of her daze as she placed her hand back on her lap, expecting to see her mother.

A wide smile grew on her face as she took in the sight of a young girl, her shoulder length, ebony hair flapping lightly around her, as she skipped over to Regina with an excited grin on her face.

"Mama!" The three year old girl exclaimed.

"Daniela? What are you doing here?" She asked, pleasantly surprised, "I thought Nana was going to help you get ready?"

The small girl shook her head, "Nana said she has to help Snow now. She said my hair is messy but you can make it look pretty?" She asked, looking up at her mother with those big blue-grey eyes Regina adored.

Regina chuckled and lifted her daughter carefully onto her lap, "I can make it look beautiful." She replied.

As she began to brush through the slightly tangled waves of her daughter's hair, she looked down at her, "How did your hair get this tangled?" She asked, light-heartedly.

"I was exploring the castle." Daniela replied, "Nana found me and said it was time to get ready for the...the..." Daniela stuttered as she tried to think of the right word, her face scrunching up in thought.

"Wedding." Regina finished for her as her smile faded slightly. She was amazed at how her daughter had the ability to make her forget all the complicated events in her life.

Daniela nodded, enthusiastically. Regina wasn't sure whether her daughter even knew what a wedding was, "I hope you were careful, the castle is very big and you could get lost easily." She said gently before pausing for a moment, "Dani, do you know what a wedding is?" She asked as she continued carefully brushing her daughter's hair back into untangled, natural waves.

"When two people love each other, and want to stay together forever." Her daughter replied after a short pause. Regina felt an overwhelming surge of pride at her young daughter's intelligence.

"Like you and daddy!"

Regina's smile instantly faded. At that moment, she was glad that Daniela had her back to her, as tears began to well in her eyes. She had kept her promise to her mother, and her daughter had no idea who her true father was. Usually Regina managed to keep her emotions in check when Daniela referred to King Leopold as her father. However, in that context she found herself unable to keep the tears at bay. In a sense, Daniela was right. She had been going to marry her daughter's father, Daniel... but that wasn't who Daniela meant. She had meant the King, not Daniel. And even if she had known about her true father, the statement would have caused Regina to be just as upset, as she knew she would never marry her true love.

"Yes, dear, that's right." She said, forcing her voice to stay even as she brought her free hand towards her face, wiping away a few tears which had escaped her eyes.

Regina didn't think she'd be able to go through with the marriage without her daughter by her side. She knew that as much as marrying the King would make her mother happy; it would also make her daughter happy, and nothing mattered more to her than her daughter's happiness.

"Do you like my dress, mama?" Daniela asked, moving her small fingers along the light blue material.

"Of course I do, darling. You look like a little princess." She whispered, smile returning as she finished fixing her daughter's hair.

Daniela turned around to face her, "I'm going to be a princess soon, aren't I mama?" She asked, bouncing up and down, excitedly.

Regina laughed and held her daughter's waist to make sure she didn't lose her balance and fall off her lap, "Yes you will." She released Daniela's waist with one hand and playfully tapped her daughter on the nose, "Though you're already a princess in my eyes."

Letting out a giggle, Daniela wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, "I love you, mama!"

Feeling tears of joy fill her eyes, Regina wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter, "I love you too, dear." She whispered.

"Daniela, darling, you're going to crease your mother's dress."

Regina quickly wiped at her tears when she noticed her mother and step-daughter walk into the room, annoyed that they had interrupted her moment with her daughter. She reluctantly let Daniela slip off her lap, not caring in the slightest that her dress was slightly creased.

"Sorry, Nana." Daniela whispered, her eyes widening in fear which caused Regina to bite down on her tongue in anger.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Cora said as she walked up to the young girl with a smirk, "Now... why don't you go and spend some time with Snow whilst I speak with your mother?" She disguised her demand as a question.

Daniela nodded and quickly ran towards Snow who shot a sickeningly sweet smile from Cora to Regina, before taking her step-sister's hand and leading her down the hallway.

Regina's heart fell the moment her daughter left the room with Snow, and she kept her eyes fixed on the door until her mother suddenly spoke, and she was forced to look over at her.

"What's this?"

Regina shook her head slightly as she looked over at the covered mirror.

The gift from Rumplestiltskin.

'_All she needs is a little push."_His creepy voice rang through her head, as clear as day. She shut her eyes in an attempt to block the intruding voice out.

It would be so easy. So easy to push her mother through that mirror and have her disappear to a land far away.

But could she do it?

Her mother had killed her true love. Ripped out his heart, and squashed it into dust before her eyes. Her mother had forced her to keep the identity of her daughter's real father from her. Her mother was forcing her to marry someone she didn't truly love.

Why?

Because her mother wanted power.

It was then that it struck Regina that her mother didn't want her to marry the King for her own good; she wanted them to marry so that she would have power. Her mother knew that she wasn't interested in the power that came with being Queen, and most likely intended on using it for herself.

Regina felt anger rise to the surface. Her mother would try to turn her into her. Or worse, turn her daughter into her. She couldn't – wouldn't – let that happen. She would use magic if it meant she could protect her daughter. Even if that was what _she_ does.

Standing up, she took a breath, hoping she had made the right decision. She knew that if she turned out like her mother, she would never forgive herself.

"I don't know, a gift?"

**I'm going to end this here as you all know what happens next :) I hope you liked this chapter, I found it quite difficult to decide how to continue this, and decided to go with Behindthemask's suggestion of continuing where Daniela was a little older.**

**Please review! And send in any ideas that you have, I will mention you if I use your idea :)**


	3. The Nightmare

**Hey everyone :) So sorry it's taken me such a long time to update! I've been drowning in school work the past few weeks, and have had to spend most of my evenings writing essays. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**This chapter occurs soon after Regina's moment in the tent with Daniel, after she realises he can't be brought back to life.**

Chapter 3

Regina quietly closed the large castle door behind her, and began walking down the many corridors to her chambers. She didn't feel like herself. She hadn't felt like herself since the wizard, doctor, or whoever he was had informed her that he had failed in his task of bringing back Daniel; her one true love. Regina let out a gentle sigh as she continued walking, and tried to hold back the tears she felt pricking at her eyes. She felt lost. Not inside the castle; inside herself. She was glad that her father, daughter and... husband were asleep. Regina didn't want to talk to anyone after how the events of the night had unfolded, she felt as if she might break down if she did. Daniel had been everything to her, and the knowledge that he was never coming back was heartbreaking. Earlier that night, as she was lying over her fiancé's cold body she didn't think she would ever have the strength to let go. However, she knew she had to get back to her family; because you don't abandon family.

Regina had just reached out her hand to open the cherry wood door leading to her chambers, when a sharp scream shocked her out of the trance she had fallen into. Swirling around, all her thoughts of Daniel temporarily vanishing from her mind the moment the scream reached her ears; she frantically opened the door opposite her own, and burst into her daughter's bedchamber.

Daniela was sat up in her bed, which was rather large for a young girl of her size. The bedcovers where pulled tightly around her, and Regina could barely see her little girl's face as she rushed over to her. Regina sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, and wrapped her arms around Daniela who she could feel was shaking in fear.

"Sweetie what happened, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" Regina asked as she smoothed down her daughters messy hair, and gently tried to pull the covers away from Daniela's face.

Daniela's small hands gripped tightly to the covers, and she buried her head deep in them. Regina could barely make out the quiet whimper of confirmation that escaped her daughter's mouth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regina asked as she gave up trying to pry the covers away from Daniela's face.

The young girl shook her head fiercely, causing Regina to let out a frustrated sigh, "Dani, if you don't tell me about your nightmare then I can't help you." She explained before softening her voice, "You can tell me anything, sweetie. You know that, right?" Regina asked hopefully.

Daniela slowly lowered the bed covers from her face, still clinging tightly to them, and looked up at her mother.

The moonlight reflected off Daniela's beautiful eyes causing Regina's heart to melt slightly. She smiled encouragingly at her daughter, and waited patiently for an answer.

Daniela's eyes filled with fear as they connected with her mother's, "I had a bad dream about you, mama. It was really scary." She managed to whimper out.

Regina pulled back from the embrace slightly and froze. She didn't know whether she felt worried, hurt, scared or a mixture of all three emotions. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Daniela, what do you mean? Did something happen to me in your dream? Is that it? Sweetie, please tell me," Regina asked feeling tears once again prick at her eyes, and a lump form in her throat at the thought that she could possibly be the 'bad guy' in her daughter's dream.

"You were being scary, mama. You hurt someone for no reason," Daniela whispered as tears welled in her blue eyes.

A gasp escaped Regina's mouth, her suspicions confirmed. "Dani, it was just a dream... I would never hurt anyone," she whispered before taking a deep breath, "In your dream... what did I do?" she asked quietly. She didn't want her daughter to have to relieve the nightmare, however her desire to find out what she had done in Daniela's dream was too strong to ignore.

"You...you reached into someone's chest and pulled out their heart... Then you crushed it in your hand." Daniela sobbed out, pulling her knees up to her chest. She may be intelligent and grown up for her age, but this nightmare had been so real.

Regina didn't even notice how upset her daughter was, all she could focus on were Daniela's words repeating over and over in her head.

Her own daughter had dreamt about her following in her mother's footsteps. Doing the terrible things Cora did. The things Rumplestiltskin had encouraged her to do.

It was too much.

Regina lifted herself from the bed and took a few steps away, her head in her hands. She could barely hold the tears back anymore. She had vowed to never become like her mother, and now her daughter had dreamt of just that.

The sound of gentle sobs snapped Regina out of her daze and she looked over to the bed as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Daniela had resumed her previous position, head buried deep in the bedcovers.

As if the young girl could sense her mother's eyes on her she peeped over the top of the covers, tears falling from her eyes as more sobs escaped her mouth.

At the sight of her daughter's tears, Regina was instantly back at Daniela's bedside, pulling her into her arms, and whispering, "I'm sorry," into her ear.

Daniela buried her head in the crook of her mother's neck and cried until she had no more tears left to cry. After a few minutes Daniela pulled back just enough to look up at Regina. "Are you angry with me, mama?" she asked nervously.

Regina was shocked at her daughter's words, but soon realised how her walking off like she did must have seemed to Daniela. She held her daughter tighter, "No... No Dani, of course I'm not." She whispered tearfully, "I could never be angry with you, you're my little princess." She said with a light laugh. "Would you like mama to stay with you tonight?" she asked, secretly not wanting to be apart from her daughter. To Regina's relief Daniela nodded, and Regina saw her daughter's mouth form a small smile.

Regina smiled down at her young daughter, and attempted to forget about the events of Daniela's dream. She neatened the bedcovers so they weren't all bunched around her daughter, and pulled them back so she could move under them.

Once the small girl was under the covers, Regina climbed under herself, sitting so her back was against the headboard. She didn't think she could sleep yet.

Regina pulled the covers around herself and her daughter, and smiled as she felt Daniela curl up into her side. She rested her head against the headboard and gently ran her fingers through her daughter's soft curls.

Daniela's dream instantly came flooding back into her thoughts the moment she heard her daughter's breathing even out. She felt as if a cloud of darkness was swallowing her up, and she was powerless to stop it. So much had happened in such a short space of time. Regina had gotten her hopes up so much that the realisation that Daniel was never coming back had devastated her.

Now, hearing about her daughter's dream in which she acted so much like her mother; too much like her mother, terrified her.

Regina bit down hard on her bottom lip, and focused her eyes on the moon which shone brightly through the large window, as she gently pulled her daughter closer to her. She would not allow Daniela's nightmare to come true. Regina was not the evil one, her mother was. She would not break the promise she had made the day her daughter was born. She would not become her mother.

**Please review and let me know what you think, and thanks to everyone who suggested some ideas! :)**


	4. Daniela's Birthday - Part 1

**This is part 1 of Daniela's 4th birthday. I know it's shorter than usual, but I do intend on updating again either tonight or tomorrow with part 2. Please review. They always inspire me to update quicker! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Regina tip-toed into her daughter's bed chambers, a neatly wrapped gift held in her hands. She crept over to Daniela's sleeping form and sat down on the edge of her bed, placing the gift on the night table.

The small girl stirred in her sleep, and Regina gently shook her shoulder to ease her out of her slumber. As Daniela's eyes began to flutter open, Regina bent down, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy birthday, dear," she whispered, a bright smile on her face.

Daniela looked up, and smiled sleepily at her mother. She was surprised by her mother's cheerful mood; the young girl hadn't seen her mother looking so happy in a long time. Her sleepiness wore off instantly as she remembered it was indeed her birthday. "Mama, I'm four!" The excited little girl exclaimed.

Regina let out a soft laugh at her daughter's enthusiasm, and reached over to retrieve the gift from her daughter's night table, "Look what mama's got for you..."

Daniela sat herself up in her bed and eagerly took the present from her mother. She tore off the wrapping paper as quickly as she could, to find a black box inside. Regina reached over and carefully opened the lid of the box, holding it out to her daughter. Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a heart hanging from it. Engraved on the heart was Daniela's name, and the pendant had a few diamonds encrusted in it.

"Thank you, mama... It's so pretty!" Daniela said as she gazed at the necklace with wide eyes, brushing her petite fingers over each of the diamonds.

"You must be very careful with it, Dani... it was expensive." Regina replied sternly, before a smile spread across her face once more, "Here, let me put it on for you, sweetie."

Daniela eagerly spun around on the bed so that she was sat with her back facing her mother. Regina clasped the necklace around her daughter's neck as Daniela held her ebony hair out of the way.

"Perfect." Regina said with a satisfied smile as her daughter spun back around, "It looks beautiful on you, dear."

Daniela grinned up at her mother, "Thank you! I'll never take it off ever, I love it."

"I'm glad you like it, Dani." Regina replied softly as she gently ran her fingers through her daughter's messy hair.

The door leading to the corridor opened, and a kitchen maid walked in carrying a tray full of breakfast food. Regina lifted herself up from the bed, and took the tray from the maid. She placed it on the bed next to her daughter, as the maid curtseyed and quickly left the room.

"I get to eat in my chambers?" Daniela asked in surprise, her blue eyes widening slightly.

"Of course" Regina replied with a light laugh, "It is your birthday."

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed, and Daniela had managed to demolish almost all the food on the tray. Once again the large door opened, and in stepped Henry, Regina's father.

Regina looked up from her daughter, and smiled over at her father, as she placed the almost empty tray on a table at the side of the room, "Morning, daddy," she said cheerfully.

Henry returned his daughter's smile, pleased to see that she was in one of her better moods, "Good morning, my dear," he said before looking over at his granddaughter, "Good morning, birthday girl."

Daniela's smile widened when she saw her grandfather, "Gramps!" She exclaimed, holding out her arms, gesturing for him to pick her up.

Henry gently lifted his granddaughter into his arms, "Would you like to see your birthday present, Daniela? It's in the stables." He glanced over at his daughter, "You may come as well if you'd like?"

Regina thought for a moment. She knew exactly what Daniela's gift was, and how happy she would be when she saw it. Holding her back, though, were the memories which always hit her hard whenever she visited the stables. Regina fixed her gaze on her daughter, and took in Daniela's cheerful expression as she looked expectantly at her mother.

"I'd love to." Regina replied with a weak smile.

* * *

Sighing heavily, Regina followed her father and daughter into the stable. Attempting to ignore the haunting thoughts that instantly struck her mind, she followed them over to a stall containing a beautiful chestnut mare.

"Is she for me?" Daniela asked, excitedly.

Henry chuckled, "No, Daniela." he replied, as he lifted the small girl up so she could look over the gate of the stall, "This little one is for you. You may name her whatever you would like, and then in a few years, when you're both older, you will be able to ride her."

Daniela gazed down at the small foal which was a mini replica of its mother, "Thank you, Gramps!" she squealed excitedly, flinging her arms around her grandfather's neck.

Regina hadn't been paying attention to the exchange. She had tuned out into her own little world, thoughts of Daniel surfacing from deep within her mind. Staring at the spot her mother had ripped out her true love's heart, she began to feel a new emotion creep up on her.

Regret.

Regina herself had ripped out the hearts of innocent people, just like her mother had done, and she had done it more than once.

Feeling a wave of nausea pass over her, the young woman placed a hand over her stomach. She didn't want to believe that she had been turning into her mother over the past few months, and hadn't noticed it; or hadn't wanted to notice it. The promise she had made four years ago still stood, but in her eyes it was now broken.

Regina suddenly felt very cold, and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, as she kept her eyes fixed on the same spot. It wasn't her fault her mother had killed Daniel. It wasn't her fault Daniela would never know her father. It wasn't her fault she felt as if she was drowning in a sea of darkness, as cold as ice.

Regina felt warmth rush over her, as she was brought out of her trance by her daughter's laughter. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, and chased away all the dark thoughts which were clogging up her mind.

If there was one thing Regina was certain about, it was that she could never act coldly towards her daughter.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. I did have some writers block with this, so I hope it's okay :) I'll be updating very soon!**


	5. Daniela's Birthday - Part 2

**Here is Part 2 of Daniela's birthday. It's a day later than I wanted to update, but things were quite hectic yesterday! I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

Chapter 4 – part 2

Daniela was sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing a light pink dress which her mother had helped her pick out earlier in the day.

Hearing the door open the little girl looked up, and saw her mother walk in. "Mama!" She exclaimed, a smile forming on her face,"The maid just left. She said you were going to do my hair for me?"

Regina smiled; the dress looked beautiful on her daughter. "That's right, dear." She confirmed, as she approached Daniela. She always loved styling her daughter's hair.

Helping the young girl up, she guided her over to the dressing table and sat her down on the chair. Pulling another chair up behind her, she sat down, and gently started brushing through her daughter's ebony waves.

Daniela looked into the reflection of the dressing table mirror and watched as her mother began brushing and styling her hair. The little girl was looking forward to her birthday meal; she loved being around her family. However, there was one certain person missing, and Daniela was yet to find out why.

"Mama?" Daniela said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes, dear?" Regina asked, pausing to glance up at her daughter with a questioning gaze.

Daniela bit down gently on her bottom lip, not sure why she felt so nervous asking her mother a simple question, "Is Nana going to be visiting later?"

Regina gritted her teeth in anger at the person Daniela had mentioned. She turned her away from her daughter for a moment to compose herself, before forcing her gaze to meet her daughter's in the mirror. "No. She isn't."

The small girl frowned at her mother's blunt response, "Buy why? Why would she miss my birthday?"

Regina sighed in frustration, she didn't want to discuss this topic any further, "She couldn't make it." Regina resumed brushing Daniela's hair, hoping that her daughter would drop the subject.

"But why not? Where did she go?" Daniela was persistent to get an answer, causing Regina to let out another sigh.

"She had to go away for a while... I don't even know where myself." Regina admitted fustratedly, telling her daughter a half truth. She didn't want Daniela resenting her for sending her Grandmother away. Daniela didn't know the full story, and Regina intended on keeping it that way.

There was another silence as Regina completed her daughter's hairstyle. A much less comfortable silence than the first.

"I'm sorry mama."

As soon as Regina heard her daughter's broken voice, she instantly put the hairbrush down on the dressing table, and knelt down to her daughter's height. She gently guided Daniela's face up to look at her with her index finger. Once their gazes connected, Regina noticed the tears glistening in her daughter's eyes, and wrapped her arms around her, bringing her in for a hug.

"No. I'm sorry, sweetheart." Regina whispered softly as she held her daughter close, trying not to crease Daniela's dress. "I'm not mad at you, I promise." She pulled away slightly, keeping her hands on her daughter's forearms. "Do you think you could do something for me, Dani?" Regina asked, as she brushed away a tear which had escaped her daughter's eye, with her thumb.

"Yes?" Daniela replied, blinking away the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Don't mention Nana again, okay?" Regina asked in a firm, low voice.

Even though there was a kind smile on Regina's face, Daniela knew that the question was not really a question, but an order. All the little girl could do was nod, although her mind was flooded with unanswered questions.

Regina planted a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead, before standing up, letting go of her daughter's forearms in the process. As she reached the doorway, she turned back to look at her daughter, "Your birthday meal will be ready in fifteen minutes," she said, before walking out, leaving Daniela staring after her, an unreadable expression on her face.

* * *

Daniela walked into the large dining room as she ran her small hands over the material of her dress, hoping it didn't look creased. Snow was already sitting at the dining table next to Daniela's grandfather. The young girl smiled brightly as Daniela sat next to her at the table, and passed a beautifully wrapped gift over to her.

"I hope you like it, Dani. I spent ages finding the perfect one." Snow said, as Daniela ripped of the wrapping paper, eager to find out what her big sister had bought her.

A maid walked over to pick up the wrapping paper which had been discarded on the table as Daniela lifted the light brown teddy bear into her arms. It truly was a beautiful teddy bear, and looked expensive.

"I love it, thanks Sissy!" Daniela exclaimed excitedly as she hugged the bear tightly to her chest.

Regina walked into the room, in her usual black attire she had taken a liking to recently. After greeting her father she sat down at the table opposite her daughter who was still playing with the teddy bear Snow had bought her.

Looking at the young girl, Regina felt an immense rush of jealousy overpower her. Unlike her daughter she could see straight through her stepdaughter's smile. After a few minutes, Regina had had enough of hearing Daniela express her love for her new teddy bear.

"Daniela, you mustn't play with that toy at the dinner table" she stated, standing up to retrieve the teddy bear from her daughter.

Daniela's face fell as she stared at her mother's outstretched hand.

"Surely Daniela could keep it at the table just for today." Snow interrupted.

Regina snapped her head over to Snow, and had to force a smile onto her face. "It is her birthday after all."

"Alright." Regina finished with a sigh, giving in to the forlorn expression on her daughter's face. She wouldn't let anything upset her daughter on her birthday, not even her ongoing feud with Snow.

A few minutes passed before the dining room door opened, and in walked King Leopold. Regina forced a smile on her face as Daniela leapt up from her chair and ran over to him, "Daddy!"

"Hello, darling." King Leopold smiled down at his daughter as he presented a gift from behind his back. Daniela was excited at the prospect of more presents, and took hold of the gift, "Thank you!" She said before unwrapping the present to reveal a beautiful dress. It was pale blue, and looked extremely elegant and expensive.

"You'll look just like a little princess in this dress." He said as Daniela held the dress up to her, and twirled around.

Regina couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's excitement. King Leopold was right by saying Daniela would look like a little princess in her new dress. _Her_ little princess.

* * *

Daniela's birthday meal was delicious, and the whole family had a wonderful time. They could forget about all their troubles for a half hour, and concentrate on celebrating Daniela's fourth birthday.

After the kitchen maids had cleared away the main course meals, a large cake was brought out, in the shape of the palace. Placed on top were four golden candles.

Regina stood up out of her seat, and walked around the table to stand behind her daughter; who was leaning up on her seat, trying to get a better look at her cake.

All four candles were lit and the lights dimmed.

"Just like last year, dear... Blow out all the candles and make a wish." Regina whispered to her daughter. Daniela glanced around at her family who all had bright smiles on their faces. They weren't a big family, especially for the size of their castle, but they were _her_ family.

The little girl saw her mother behind her. Once Regina noticed that her daughter looking at her she plastered an encouraging smile on her face.

Daniela could see right through her mother's smile. She had done for a while. She knew her mother wasn't happy, she had known that for quite some time. The little girl wanted to know why she was always so sad; she wanted to make things better for her mother.

With that thought in mind, Daniela leaned towards the castle-shaped cake, and blew out all four candles. Squeezing her blue eyes tightly shut, and making her wish.

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :) If you have any ideas you'd like me to include please leave them in a review, and I'll try my best to include them at some point.**


	6. Power Is Freedom

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I lost a bit of inspiration over the holidays, getting caught up with Christmas, New Year, and an having an operation. But I'm back now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :) Please note that Daniela is now 7 years old in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Daniela knew something wasn't right as she walked down the corridors of the castle. She passed by a few chamber maids, all of whom looked at her with sad sympathetic expressions, but did not say a word. The young girl was already confused enough from the previous day, as she had been informed by a guard that she was not allowed to visit her mother in her chambers. Daniela had thought up all sorts of terrible reasons as to why.

Maybe someone had tried to attack her mother... Maybe her mother had caught a fatal illness which was contagious, and therefore had to be kept in isolation... Or maybe her mother just didn't want to see her.

Daniela tried to shake away the thoughts that had prevented her from having a good night's sleep. Her mother had been distant recently. She usually spent the majority of the day with her, but now she seemed too interested in other 'more important' things.

* * *

A small smile found its way onto Daniela's face as she opened one of the large wooden doors of the castle, revealing a library. Ever since she was three years old she had enjoyed exploring the many rooms of the castle, and had discovered a few 'secret passages' as she liked to call them.

The young girl skipped over to the far side of the library, pleased that she would finally be able to see her mother - who hadn't even turned up for family meals - very soon. Daniela stopped directly in front of one of the many bookshelves and reached down, clasping hold of an ornament which was fixed onto a coffee table. Pushing against the ornament with her hand, she watched as the bookshelf shifted slightly to the right. A gap, just wide enough for Daniela to squeeze through, was revealed.

On entering the passageway, Daniela noticed a considerable drop in temperature, and wrapped her arms around herself. She left the bookshelf as it was so that she'd have a way out, as well as so the light from the library would brighten her path.

Daniela came to a sudden halt when she reached the end of the passageway. However, that wasn't all that stopped her.

"The acriban viper... Of all the snakes in all the world, that is what you chose."

At first Daniela was sure her lack of sleep was what was making her hear an unfamiliar male voice in her mother's chambers. It wasn't her father, nor her grandfather. Daniela frowned in confusion. Who was in her mother's room? As far as she knew, no one was allowed to visit her.

Daniela began to think she had imagined it. However when the voice continued, she knew it wasn't her imagination.

"You wanted the murder to be traced back to me, you fooled me."

"Murder?" She whispered to herself, eyes wide. She knew what that word meant... Bad people murdered good people.

"You never loved me."

Daniela grew even more confused as she pressed the side of her head against the closed opening. She wrapped her hand around the stone, which jutted out of the wall acting as a lever. However she didn't press down on it, not yet. Daniela had always been a curious child, and she wanted to hear more. She wanted to know why there was someone in her mother's room talking about such horrible things.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she heard next.

"Loved you? I've wanted the king killed, and you killed him. You are no longer of any use to me. Be grateful I'm offering you an escape. Now flee the kingdom and never turn back."

Tears welled up in Daniela's eyes and she took a few steps back, almost losing balance.

She could recognise her mother's voice anywhere. However, it wasn't the calm, warm tone she used when talking to her. But the angry, cold and dangerous tone which Daniela had heard her mother use many times when she was angry with somebody.

Daniela didn't listen to any more of the conversation. The only noise that filled her ears was a high-pitched buzzing sound which caused the young girl to fall to the ground. She felt so dizzy.

It couldn't be true.

Her father couldn't be dead. Her mother wouldn't want him dead. She wouldn't allow her daddy to be murdered. Would she?

Taking a deep breath, the petite girl forced herself back up, and blinked the tears out of her blue eyes. Once her vision was less blurred she took a few short steps forwards and clasped hold of the stone once more.

Pressing down on it, she watched as a long sliver of light appeared, growing larger as the passageway opened. She needed answers. She needed to find out whether everything she had heard was true.

* * *

Regina heard what sounded like a door opening, and panicked. After placing the mirror face down upon her dressing table, she spun around, expecting to see one of the guards.

She froze when she saw her daughter, her little girl, with tears streaming from her beautiful eyes. She looked so... broken.

"Daniela..." She breathed, feeling her heart skip a beat. How much of the conversation had her daughter heard?

"Mama... what have you done?" Daniela whispered, barely able to get the words out of her mouth from crying so hard.

Hearing her daughters whimpering voice shocked Regina into action, and she instantly walked over to Daniela pulling her into her arms, her previous conversation with the Genie temporarily forgotten.

"Shhh...It's okay, dear. I've got you..." Regina whispered, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as she attempted to keep the tears at bay.

Her eyes snapped open, a lone tear falling down her cheek as she felt Daniela push away from her, "Mum... What have you done?" she repeated.

Regina felt her heart break in two. That was the first time her daughter had ever called her Mum, not Mama.

"Dani... I'm sorry." She said, having a hard time keeping her voice steady, reaching out for Daniela once more.

"No!" The little girl shouted forcefully, surprising herself, as well as her mother. She knew what she had heard; she just wanted her mother to admit to it. "Why? Why did you want Daddy to die?" She asked, quieter than before, looking around the room, wondering where the man she had heard had gone.

"That's very difficult to explain, Daniela." Regina replied coldly, as she stood up and turned away from her daughter, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I heard you. I heard you speaking with a man, and you said you were glad that he killed him." Daniela shouted, her voice breaking at the end of her sentence. This was all too much for her seven year old self to cope with.

"Do _not_ raise your voice at me." Regina snapped in a low, dangerous tone as she swirled around to face her daughter, bending down to her height.

Daniela recoiled slightly in fear, and watched as her mother sighed, turning away from her for a moment.

Regina saw fear in her daughter's eyes, and that almost scared her. She didn't want her daughter to fear her like she had once feared her own mother.

"You may not understand now, Daniela. But one day you will. You will realise that it had to be done, and was for the best." Regina said softly, forcing a small smile on her face.

Daniela opened her mouth in shock. How could her mother think like this? She felt her bottom lip quiver, before bursting into tears once more. She never would have thought her mother was capable of this.

"Sweetheart, don't cry... I'm here." Regina whispered, wiping away Daniela's tears with her thumb.

Daniela pushed her mother's hand from her face and stood up; she didn't want her mother's comfort when her tears were caused by her.

"I don't want _you._ I want Daddy!" She choked out, through her tears.

Regina watched as her daughter sprinted back through the opening of the passageway. She didn't go after her; her daughter didn't want her to go after her. She had made that perfectly clear.

* * *

Standing up shakily, Regina walked over to her dressing table, and almost collapsed onto the seat. Everything had been going so perfectly to plan...

"If only you knew who your real father is...then maybe you wouldn't hate me so much." Regina whispered, staring at her reflection in the mirror, her hand instinctively moving upwards to clasp around Daniel's ring.

Regina felt a sense of regret for listening to her mother...for allowing her daughter to believe King Leopold was her father. If she hadn't, then maybe she wouldn't be in this mess right now. Once her mother had been banished through the mirror, she could have taken Daniela and ran. They could have found happiness together...because being Queen meant nothing to her.

Didn't it?

"All I ever wanted was to be free..." Regina whispered, holding the ring against her lips, closing her eyes tightly.

A shiver ran down her spine when her mother's words from years ago entered her head.

"Power _is_ freedom, Regina."

What if her mother had been right about that? Letting out a sob, Regina buried her face in her hands. Gently kissing the ring which lay in her palms, "I'm so sorry, Daniel." She whispered, hating herself for agreeing with her mother...but she could almost understand that statement now.

Regina knew in that moment, that she would do whatever she could to remain Queen, and have her daughter become Queen after her.

No one would stand in the way of her happiness.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am 99% sure that the next chapter will be when Daniela finds out about Daniel :) Please review and tell me what you think and/or leave ideas! I have some exams/coursework coming up in the next few weeks, but I will try to get some more chapters written as well! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
